Generally, various lamps are provided in a vehicle to secure visibility of a driver by emitting light forward according to an external environment and time and inform a traveling path to the other vehicle.
The lamps are classified according to the purpose of use, such as headlamps having a purpose of illuminating a forward direction, turn signal lamps having a purpose of securing visibility of the driver and informing a position of the vehicle, fog lamps configured to secure visibility of the driver and informing a position of the vehicle along with the headlamps in foggy or rainy weather, and backup lamps configured to turn on when the vehicle is reversed.
Halogen bulbs have been mainly used as conventional lamps for a vehicle. When halogen lamps are used as a light source, reflectors configured to reflect light emitted from the halogen lamps are provided, and the light reflected from the reflectors is emitted forward. However, while halogen lamps have an advantage of being inexpensive, the halogen lamps have a disadvantage in that the halogen lamps generate a large amount of heat when being used and have a low luminance compared to the amount of electricity being used and a short lifespan.
In order to solve such a problem, lamps for a vehicle using light emitting diodes (LEDs) are emerging. LED lamps have advantages of high luminance, long lifespan, and low power consumption.
However, headlamps to which LEDs with high luminance are applied generate extremely high heat when the LEDs are turned on, and thus there is a limit in that parts around the LEDs are thermally deformed, thereby reducing durability of the headlamps. Accordingly, for lamps to which LED light sources are applied, a heat dissipation structure is the most important matter.